


These Nightmares Always Hang On Past The Dream

by lokesurie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokesurie/pseuds/lokesurie
Summary: (based off Pokémon FireRed Team Rocket Edition)Blue wakes up distraught from a nightmare. Red's here to comfort him.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	These Nightmares Always Hang On Past The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynecchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynecchi/gifts).



> Hello ! I spent the the entirety of Monday binge-watching HeroVoltsy's gameplay of Pokémon FireRed Team Rocket Edition and it was GREAT (if you're reading this, Empe, thank you so much for sharing it) (yeah I should have done maths instead but honestly fuck maths)  
> So I was talking about the game with very cool people, and the incredible calilico (check her out on tumblr, twitter and instagram her art is so cute!!!) came up with the idea of Blue dreaming about the events of the game and Red comforting him after, and she very kindly agreed to let me write about it. So Lily, this one is for you, I hope you'll like it !  
> Also ! This contains spoilers for the game. You've been warned.  
> (title of the fic comes from the song 'Impossible Year' by P!ATD)

Blue's watching Red from the side, and the blood he starts to feel against his tongue makes him realize that, out of nervousness, fear, disappointment, confusion - at this point, he doesn't really know anymore - he's been ferociously biting his lower lip.

Red looks unbothered, and his eyes are cold. He only stands, unfazed, as the judge claims he's "not a human being of upstanding physical or mental health" - Blue's not even really sure he understands it all.

Red doesn't even do so much as to blink when the court deems him unfit to remain Kanto-Johto's champion, and it takes so much for Blue's voice to not waver when he announces that he's no longer interested in the position - not after all he's discovered. 

Then, Red gets striped of his Trainer license - and just like that, he's dismissed.

There's a commotion in the room, with people getting up and muttering in disbelief. Blue takes notice of Red's "mother" crumpled posture, spots his grandfather waiting perfectly composed in the corner for his own session, and glances at Red amidst all of the chaos.

Red's looking at him.

He's expressionless and his eyes are as empty as they've always been - whether when they were still playing toddlers, or when, not too long ago, he was ignoring Green's crying pleads to make his Charmeleon stop hurting his bleeding Raticate. For as long as he could remember, Red's gaze had always unsettled him and riled him up. But now that the truth was out, Blue only feels frightened.

His fright still follows him when he wakes up in a cold sweat, the clear picture of Red's soulless eyes imbedded in his mind.

It feels as if his heart is beating out of his chest, and though he abruptly opens his eyes, it takes a few moments for his vision to adjust to his surroundings. The Alolan sun shyly makes itself known through the window, and he sees two baskets laying on the shelf beneath it, though one is empty - the other contains an Eevee cuddled by a Pikachu. 

An arm which doesn't belong to him has been lazily thrown onto his bare stomach. Blue glimpses at it, then focuses on the body that's attached to it - here's Red, softly snoring in his slumber, his face half-pressed onto the plump pillow. He even spots a bit of drool on it. 

The sight makes for such a contrast with the dull creature from his nightmare that before he even can acknowledge the sting in his eyes, tears start to tint his cheeks. 

Blue's a proper adult now, so he finds it a bit ridiculous to cry after a bad dream - the last time had been many years ago, back when he had been fourteen and Gold had informed him the same day that Red had been on Mount Silver all this time. He still can't help but to feel miserable. 

He's well aware that all the contempt he might have felt for Red when they were still kids (and perhaps even teenagers) is now absolutely all gone, but the mix of hatred and fear he felt from his dream still rings vividly in his mind. Nightmare-Red had been his grandfather's cherished weapon, a terrifying puppet devoid of any sense of humanity, disregarding of the lives of any form of living-beings - Pokémon included. 

Blue's heart twinges in hurt at the memory, for even if Red had been a weird kid, even his past jerky self would have admitted that the guy cared about Pokémon probably more than anyone else - he had dismantled Team Rocket all on his own, after all. And if the cunning face of his grandfather will probably haunt him for days, the distinctive feeling of powerlessness in any attempts to get his attention or his approval hurts way worse - because it had not been made up by his mind. No, it had been very real. 

On top of being a calculating murdering scientist, Nightmare-Gramps had voiced his disappointment over Blue losing the championship so fast, dismissed every one of his achievements, falsely accused him of not caring for one bit for the members of his team - and worse of all, blatantly favored Red. All of that being things that Real-Gramps had actually done when Blue was eleven. 

His relationship with the man still feels rocky at times, but they've mended most of the crumbling bridges between them. So Blue genuinely thought that he was over the pain he had felt all throughout his childhood and teenage years. But truth is - and he's saddened to only realize it because of this peculiar nightmare, he's never really been over it. He's just been ignoring it, letting it lay dormant for years, sometimes even forgetting about it. 

His tears are now freely running down his cheeks, and Blue loathes all this sadness he's feeling all because of a stupid bad dream. With a pitiful sniff, he grabs Red's idle hand - the one on his stomach - because while his grandfather might resemble the douche his subconscious created, his husband is the furthest thing from the monster from his nightmare, and he genuinely needs some comfort from him.

He's a bit surprised to feel Red squeeze his fingers immediately upon putting them on his palm. He usually follows a very strict sleeping-schedule through which he slumbers soundly. Blue turns his head and finds Red staring at him with concern. The sight clashes with the emotionless face of Nightmare-Red and Blue can feel another flow of tears threatening to fall down. 

Red wordlessly sits up, and proceeds to have Blue do the same, never letting go of his hand in the process. There's a heavy lump in his throat that prevents him from saying anything, so he's thankful when Red remains silent and simply pecks the hand he's holding. Blue feels a bit sad to then see his husband detangle their joined fingers, but Red grabs some tissues from the box laying on the night table and hands them to him. 

Blue wipes his tears, then his nose, puts the used tissues in the metal bin conveniently placed next to him, and finally snuggles up to Red's side. Red places his arms around him, and just holds him for a while. 

"Red?" Blue asks after a few moments of comfortable silence, his voice a bit muffled against Red.

Red hums in response. 

"Thank you." 

Red places his lips on Blue's disheveled hair. 

"For what?" 

Blue hesitates a bit. The reasons as to why he's thankful for Red make for quite a list. 

"Being you." Is what he settles with.

He gently detaches himself from Red, who's eyeing him wistfully. But then, Red gives him a soft smile, and carefully brings a finger beneath Blue's left eye, wiping a tear he hadn't felt rolling. He envelops Blue with his arms, hugging him tightly.   
  
"It's okay." He whispers. "You're okay."   
  
Blue hugs him back, placing his hands down Red's back. Red was right. He would probably need to call Daisy, Bill, Lance and Agatha - and even Gramps at some point - but in the safety of his husband's arms, nothing could feel truly wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> *barfs* what a cheesy ending ugh  
> also there's nothing wrong with crying after a nightmare no matter how old you are ok ?  
> I'm ginkght on Tumblr if you want to chat !


End file.
